


Should I Fall - Divided Darkness - Tester

by Wara_Fawkesfall



Series: Should I Fall - Divided Hearts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Testing the Waters, Wyverns, felix hugo fraldarius - Freeform, kind Hubert, no beta we die like Glenn, relationship drabbles, rite of rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Fawkesfall/pseuds/Wara_Fawkesfall
Summary: Byleth finds herself in the care of Hubert for a rainy evening. They keep finding themselves in each others company, however they know they are on opposite sides of the battlefield, but perhaps just for an evening....
Relationships: Byleth x Lindhardt, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Should I Fall - Divided Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fiction for the Fire Emblem world. I have a bigger story lined up, but am playing around with some shorter plots to get familiar with the characters. I was never a huge fan of Hubert until my most recent play through. There is definitely not enough Hubert fan fics out there. Please excuse any bad grammar, or details that don't quite fit the standard play through. Please enjoy and leave any comments or suggestions! Thanks for stopping by :}

Should I Fall – Divided Hearts 

Tester #1

They had already determined that the assassination plot against Rhea was a ploy, and that their true objective lay within the Holy Mausoleum, however beyond that was simply a waiting game until the Rite of Rebirth. 

Byleth had dismissed her class early that day, everyone was far too distracted too teach, too tense, and filled with an odd sense of anticipation that they did not know what to do with. The chilly, gloomy day only added to the heavy atmosphere. Even she was feeling a little more fatigued that normal, but Sothis notes she felt quite tired just the same.  
Taking a moment from her paperwork that lay sprawled out across her desk, Byleth walked over to stand at the class entrance, looking up to the sky with her dark teal eyes, watching the grey clouds dance above. She was grateful for dark grey sweater that was gifted to her by Felix upon his transfer to the Golden Deer house. He was surprised that she only had her one mercenary outfit, and she had yet to bother with something for academy appropriate

“Here, this should fit you.” He had said that evening at the training grounds. “We can’t afford for you to get sick.”

The memory warmed her heart. Although, she had a bit of a rocky start teaching things were beginning to fall into some semblance of routine and normalcy. However, this month proved that anything was possible, and at times you can not always determine who the enemy is, but she was grateful for the opportunity, and to have the chance to get to know her students.

“Professor,” came a fixed voice. Felix was walking down the way to her, a determined expression burned in his eyes. Byleth knew what came next. “Let’s spar.” Like clockwork. Byleth nodded, noting that she needed a moment to tidy up from the day’s lessons and that she would meet him at the training grounds. Felix almost had a skip in his step when he left towards the arena. Byleth wondered if he was hiding from something, or most likely someone, but that was not of her concern.

As she put her quill and ink away, a wave of fatigue caused her to waver in place. Byleth closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to collect herself. After her match with Felix she would go get an early dinner and then turn in for the day. All good mercenary rest when they can.

At the training grounds Felix was already warming up with some swings and lunges. Byleth enjoyed their sessions, words need not be spoken, and they understood enough of each other to not go easy on the other. Grabbing a training sword for herself she stepped into the ring. Byleth rolled her shoulders and stretched out her arms to warm them up, watching as Felix began to step in position. Byleth followed suited and raised the wooden sword to him, today she would mix up her attacks a bit more in an effort to make him counter quicker. From their training she found while he was quick to attack Felix would sometimes be caught off guard by more unorthodox attacks and cheap shots, which as a mercenary was something she resorted to often. Nobles like to fight fair, but the reality is far more brutal and ruthless.

Byleth nodded and Felix immediately charged forward. Byleth dodged to the side, swinging her blade at this back. Luckily, Felix was able to block, but it was weak and the force caused him to misstep slightly.

“Tch.” He clicked at her, swinging his blade up from below, and once again Byleth was able to move herself out of the way and then tossed the sword to her other hand, lunging at him just when his sword was raised. Felix countered by dropping the sword quickly.

“Good.” Byleth said. He was becoming quicker and trusting his instincts. This time Byleth charged, swinging from the side, pushing Felix back and she continued her barrage of swings. Just when Felix was preparing to lunge in she used her forward foot to hook his and using the open hand pull him to the ground, where immediately he jumped up and leapt at her with a cry. Byleth blocked his offensive, recognizing that he was building momentum to try and overpower her. Just when Felix was about to attack..

“Felix! There you are!.” Came an angry shout that did not stop his attack, Byleth blocked it but at the same moment another wave of fatigue hit her, causing her to drop to one knee.  
“Hmph.” There was a small grin on Felix’s face when he saw her drop, but the angry voice turned to be a very furious Ingrid. “What do you want?”. Felix lowered the training sword and turned to Ingrid who all but grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the arena.

“You know what! I am not going to let you miss out on Sylvain’s birthday celebrations.”, Ingrid growled. Byleth stood up and dusted the dirt off her knee and picked up the sword Felix dropped. “So sorry about this Professor.” Byleth gave her a friendly wave as Felix was dragged away. She supposed just because Felix was in the Golden Deer house meant he did not get out of his other obligations to the Blue Lions, especially since they were all childhood friends. 

Byleth went to return the training swords to the weapons rack, her vision wavered causing her to drop them and reach out a hand to the wall to stabilize herself. Dizziness know swarmed her as she sunk to her knees.

“Urgh,..so sleepy, “ Sothis voice echoed in her head. Byleth then felt a chill run through her and knew that it could only mean one thing.  
“Hubert,” she managed to day as she tried to rise from her knees, she was able to make out the large shadowy figure approaching her.

“You seem to be in a state of distress. How fortunate”, he gave a little chuckle as he stood close to her, his green eyes locked on hers. Byleth wanted to laugh in turn, Hubert always seemed to have such timing in catching her in moments of weakness, and those moments were really starting to wear on her. Leaning against the wall for support, and to not have her back turned to him, Byleth tried to focus on him, but every time was met with resistance and fatigue.

“It would be problematic should something happen to you. Allow me to take you to the infirmary.” Hubert said in a gentle tone that surprised her. Byleth wanted to decline, but apparently Hubert would not be willing to listen as he simply swooped her up in his arms in one swift motion. Byleth let out a little squeak of surprise that seemed to make him smile.  
“I can walk”, she protested at first, but fell silent when Hubert glared down at her.

“You are quite pale”, he noted as he observed her face up close making her pulse quicken. “I will fetch Professor Manuela once you are inside.”  
“I’m just a little tired”, Byleth tried to downplay everything, giving in to the fact that Hubert was carrying her in his arms. Unconsciously she laid one hand on his chest as she rested her head against him, utilizing the support he was offering her. Hubert didn’t reply, he kept walking through the monastery, managing to avoid the eyes of other students and church staff. When they finally reached the infirmary they found that Professor Manuela was no where to be found. Hubert let out an annoyed sigh.

“My room?” Byleth said, but Hubert shook his head and headed towards the noble dorm area. “Hubert?”

“My room is closest for the moment.” He said looking down at her “Unless you fear me?”

Byleth gingerly shook her head. “Hmm.. we shall see won’t we?” Somehow in between that short distance Byleth had fallen asleep in his arms as they made their way to his room but awoke when they arrived. His room was similar to hers but larger and tidier, even though he had far more books.

“Here we are’, Hubert said crossing the room to lay Byleth down on his bed. “Rest here until I can find Professor Manuela.” He turned to leave but Byleth reached out to grab his jacket.  
“Please, don’t go yet.” She said even as her eyes were closing in sleep again. Hubert stared at her hand gripping the fabric.

“You truly do not fear me, do you?,” he asked taking a seat at the edge of his bed. Byleth nodded.

“Trust you,” she whispered before she fell back to sleep, her grip loosening completely. Hubert’s eyes went wide for a moment, that was not the reaction he had expected from her especially with how he had been tormenting her as of late. 

Byleth was an infuriating creature that never acted as expected. It was troubling and curious, specially so for one in such a position as he. Yet, there she was, trusting him as she slept to recover from whatever tiredness could make a warrior as she drop to her knees. Hubert took the opportunity to study her up close at his leisure, it was a change from watching her from afar and from within shadows. He would never admit it to anyone but he enjoyed how she would toss her hair into a messy braid before sparring with her students and how the new sweater she started wearing made her even more appealing than her typical armour. It was almost as if it softener her, making her less like a potential threat, and more of an innocent professor that he seemed to constantly be running into. Was he worried that they would one day end up on the opposite sides of the battlefield? Perhaps, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy their little moments when he could and he was most certain that she thought the same, especially with how the continued to try and get him to transfer to her class. She was a brazen vixen and trusted in her strength.

Hubert delicately brushed his fingers over her cheeks, savoring the heat that seemed to radiate from her pale skin. He was also delighted by how soft she was, but with an inward sigh he drew back and ran his hand through his hair. Conflicting feelings were beginning to stir within him and it unnerved him a little.

-

Byleth awoke some time later to the sound of thunder and a room dimly lit by candlelight. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes to find Hubert reading a book at his desk, whom did not notice her wake until she swung her legs over the bed to stand. She felt much better, just very very hungry.

“Your awake”, Hubert said quietly as the book closed with a light thud. “You appear to be feeling better. Professor Manuela was out in the town so I thought it best to simply let you rest undisturbed.”  
That was something else, Byleth never really let her guard so much before, but here she was. Then again, she had always felt some strange affinity to Hubert and trusted him ever since after their first encounter in the mock battle.

“Yes, thank you,” she replied standing to find the night air quite cold, even with a sweater on. The rain against the windows filled the silence between them. Hubert, seemingly being able to sense her thoughts, reached for his cloak that was hanging off of his chair and handed it to her.

“You should wait until the rain slows before venturing out. It is quite a delightful storm”, he said before returning to his book. Byleth wrapped the cloak around her and then leaned over his shoulder to see what had his attention so intently.

“Studying white magic?” she asked in a surprised tone. Hubert immediately flinched away from her, holding the book out of view from her. “It is good to see you expanding your knowledge base.”  
Hubert chuckled. “It does not matter what you think. Although I could demonstrate how vast my skillset truly is.” Byleth shrugged so used to his taunts that it did not even phase her anymore. Hubert then motioned towards the table, a tray with a bowl of soup and buns. “I thought you might be hungry when you awoke. Lindhardt told me you have a habit of forgetting to eat at times.”

Lindhardt was rather observant when he wanted to be, Byleth thought as she took a seat at the table with Hubert. The soup was still warm and smelt divine, so much so that Byleth couldn’t hide her pleasure. Hubert sighed as he watched her.

“You certainly require a lot of work”, he teased as he reached over and took one of the buns on her tray for his own eating. “Although now I know I can merely make you do my bidding with the bribery of some soup.”

Byleth huffed at him as she took her first spoonful. It was a delightful combination of creamy potatoes and other mixed vegetables, topped off with fresh herbs and some spices. She could even feel the food warming her up from the inside.

It didn’t take long for Byleth to make short work of the soup and so she began to browse through Hubert’s collection of books he had tucked away on shelves.  
“Curious, aren’t we?”, she heard him say in a playful tone. “I found the library here lacking and had some volumes delivered to the academy.” She ran her fingers down the spines of a couple of the older looking books.

“Hubert?”

“Hmm?”

“You still don’t trust me do you?”, she asked turning to him so she could watch his reaction. However, he remained unreadable, so much like how Claude was able to refrain from reacting and revealing too much, and so much like her until recently.

“No,” came the short response, “I cannot say without a doubt that you won’t be a threat to Lady Edelgard.” Byleth expected as much, his strong loyalty was one of the qualities she enjoyed about him, a very rare thing in such times. She crossed her arms, hugging his cloak tight around her doing everything she could to retain her warmth.

“But, what of you? Just you?” she continued trying to get Hubert to open up a little more.

“…”

“Nevermind, it is not my place. You are not even my student,” Byleth said more to herself than to him as she re-busied herself with the many books. She did not see the frown Hubert wore, or the conflict in his eyes, but she could feel his gaze. The storm outside seemed to echo their tension between them.

Byleth took a seat on his bed once more, pulling her legs in and resting her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around them. Staring into the candlelight she regretted her own weakness and having been stuck in this situation. She then mused how feelings were inconvenient and she almost craved the numb mask of the Ashen Demon.

“That part of you was never meant to be. I am sorry for that,” Sothis said sleepily. Byleth sighed in response trying to ignore Hubert’s gaze. “you are not alone in this darkness.” She added, allowing her words to hang in the air.  
-  
Hubert was not used to seeing the proud and powerful Byleth so dejected and cutoff. She looked even smaller than normal, even with his cloak hugging her. At that moment she reminded him of when Edelgard was little, and when the nightmares never ended. Hubert then decided to use an old trick her had learned some time ago to cheer up the little empress. He called magic into his palms, allowing it to gather, swirl about and then take the shape of a handful of small fireflies. They were dull at first but their glow began to radiate like tiny stars trapped in a dark room. Once Byleth noticed her head perked up and her lips parted in surprise.  
-  
Byleth thought she was seeing things at first, spots of light, until she sensed the magic behind them. Carefully she reached out her hand into the air where three of them landed on her. They were warm and tickled her skin, causing a small smile to grace her lips.

“They are beautiful,” she said to Hubert finally returning his gaze only to be trapped by his seemingly glowing eyes that reflected the light of the fireflies. “Hubert, how can I fear you when you show such kindness?”

The fireflies then surged in brightness as if in response, before returning to the dull glow that danced around the room.  
“Byleth, you should always fear me, especially if you ever cross my Lady,” Hubert’s words were steal and cold, but she still couldn’t believe them. “I will always be able to crush your light.”  
Byleth frowned and turned her face away from him. She knew this to be true, he was far more stronger than he let anyone else know. Perhaps his kindness was only as temporary as the light of the fireflies. If that was to be it Byleth determined that she wanted to savor that time. 

When the magic of the fireflies faltered away and the only light in the room was a single candle, Byleth found herself wishing for the return of the moment since passed, wanting their time together to hold some meaning. Knowing how futile that was, even knowing she could turn back the moment, she instead wanted to return the kindness.

No one knew, except Lindhardt, that she was studying magic as well, and now seemed like the perfect time to try out a spell in kind. She felt the surge of power within her and focussed it into a singular form, a delicate lunar moth, of pale greens and blues that glowed with all it being. It rested on her hand as it opened and closed its wings.

“How very like you,” Hubert commented as the lunar moth fluttered to him, coming to rest on his chest, right over his heart. After a couple moments he added “ your magic is a mix of both light and dark, peculiar, but not unheard of.”

Byleth was quite proud of that little spell, Lindhardt was surprised that she was able to do it so quickly into her studies. 

Hubert gently coaxed the moth to crawl onto his hand where he held it up closer to his face. Byleth watched him, not realizing she was holding her breath…in anticipation? The lunar moth fluttered its wings gently, and Hubert smiled softly at it, just as his dark magic consumed it in purple flames.

“I could train you in the dark arts”, he said calmly looking over to her, waiting for a reaction. “or I could simply consume you within my darkness.” 

Byleth expected some such reaction, but she saw him smile, if only for a moment.

‘I should get going.” She said standing, “the rain doesn’t seem too bad right now.” Hubert stood form is chair as well.  
“I will walk you back”, he said, but before she could decline, he was already at the door waiting for her.

“Hubert, I can make it back alone. See? it is hardly raining anymore”, she noted as he opened the door to reveal the downpour had turned into a gentle mist.  
“I am not the only shadow you should fear that lurks about,” he said sternly taking the lead ahead of her “Let us go,”

It was a quick jaunt to her room, they had to run part of the way as the heavy rain returned. Byleth opened her door and they both entered, catching their breaths. Byleth then remembered that she was still wearing his cloak, so she removed it and passed it to him. Hubert stared at the cloak, almost like he was debating accepting it back or not. 

That silence between them was different than the others, which prompted Byleth to call out to him, trying to break his daze. “You should know that I won’t fall to darkness that easily. But, should I fall remember my light.”

Hubert’s eyes snapped to hers, as if she answered some internal question that he could not reveal. He accepted his cloak from her, putting it over the crook of his other arm.

“Sometimes your light is too bright,” he said in a painful tone, “If only I had two lives to give..”

With that Byleth was left standing in her room as Hubert ran straight back into the rain and the darkness of Garreg Mach.  
~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Divided Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a standard mission for the Golden Deer, take care of some bandits that were tormenting a small village in Alliance territory. Everything was going well until a second enemy joined the fray, turned out pirates had also taken refuge somewhere near by and they were fighting the bandits for dominance. Byleth led her students on a defensive line around the town, however when their line was broken she tried to route the bandits from behind, catch them by surprise on her black wyvern ‘Declan’. However, the pirates spotted her and used their archers to shoot her with a numbing arrow. She was careless, worn out, and desperate.   
> Declan’s roar echoed through the sky, but it fell on deaf ears in the fray…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Second little writing tester here. This one is focused on Hubert again, as he is a more challenging character to write. Not 100% happy with it, but here it is. I have 5 tester stories in mind before I begin a more detailed, and longer fan fiction that will focus on multiple relationships and how they develop. I hope you all enjoy this. Comments or suggestion are always welcome. Please be gentle.  
> I am also planning on doing some fan art to go with each section, but we will see when the inspiration hits.

How could she be so careless? Byleth was drowning and she knew it. No more Divine Pulses left, no one knew she was routed behind the enemy, they didn’t know she was alone, and yet she struggled against her fading consciousness. Sothis’ voice was silent, her body sinking and growing cold.

“This can’t be it…!”, she screamed in her mind as she saw the final light above the water disappear to darkness.

-

It was supposed to be a standard mission for the Golden Deer, take care of some bandits that were tormenting a small village in Alliance territory. Everything was going well until a second enemy joined the fray, turned out pirates had also taken refuge somewhere near by and they were fighting the bandits for dominance. Byleth led her students on a defensive line around the town, however when their line was broken she tried to route the bandits from behind, catch them by surprise on her black wyvern ‘Declan’. However, the pirates spotted her and used their archers to shoot her with a numbing arrow. She was careless, worn out, and desperate. 

Declan’s roar echoed through the sky, but it fell on deaf ears in the fray…

-

Byleth felt her lungs being forced to fill with air, she could barely hear someone moving around her. Her body was on fire, despite how cold she was. Suddenly, she shot up on reflex and curled up to cough up the water that had invaded her body. A gentle hand rested on her back.

“Foolish woman,” came a cold voice. Byleth froze, it couldn’t be, why would he be hear? Did the reinforcements make it? “Don’t move around too much. I still have to deal with the poisoned arrow in your shoulder.” He sounded super annoyed but Byleth could not be happier to hear the scorn.

“Hubert, the others?”, she managed to say while trying to get into an upright position, but her body fought against her, not listening to her commands due to the poison- numbing. She couldn’t even feel an arrow, but perhaps that was something to be grateful for.

“They will be fine; we were sent out shortly after the Deers left. Seteth got word about pirates in the area.”, he filled her in as he took out a small knife from his belt. “I need to remove that arrow now.”  
Byleth gave a small nod, as Hubert motioned for her to come closer, he gently pulled her close into his embrace allowing for her head to rest into the nook of his neck giving him access to her shoulder while supporting her.

“Bite down if you need, it is buried deep and this is not my area of specialty,” he said hoarsely as he tore open the material of her shirt more to allow for space to work. “…”  
Byleth might not have been able to feel the arrow in the back but she most certainly felt the knife that Hubert was using to try and remove the tip with. This should have been nothing to her, especially growing up a mercenary, but that life seemed so far from her and at this moment, she felt pain and it only continued to grow worse as the seconds passed.

“Bite down”, Hubert urged, his voice strained with focus, and without a second more hesitation Byleth bit down on the nook of his neck, it helped distract her from the worst part as she felt the knife dig deeper. It was a nauseating feeling, but she tried to focus on not biting too hard. “Almost have it, damn Almyrian Pirates.”

Finally the foreign object gave way, and a wave of relief washed over her, unclenching her jaw she let out a small whimper. She could hear the blade and arrowhead fall to the ground and Hubert’s hands tracing the wound gently.

“Hold still a little longer, I need to counter the poison.” Byleth wanted to ask him what he meant by that, why not just use white healing magic? She was answered by the feeling of black magic energy gathering in Hubert’s hands, as Hubert worked, Byleth could feel the magic seeping into her skin, bringing feeling back, painful, but not as bad.

Byleth just rested her head on his chest, feeling tired and worn. Luckily, the pain overall was beginning to fade and she let out a small sigh of relief. When Hubert had finished, he too breathed a sigh of relief, allowing his arms to rest wrapped around her for a few moments longer. Only, then did she realise he too was soaking wet from having jumped into the lake to save her.

“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered into her ear, answering the question of her thoughts, and squeezing her just a little tighter for only a moment. “You are safe now.”

Words escaped Byleth, she was feeling too much, the exhaustion, the surprise, and Hubert’s kindness. At that moment, she had never truly felt so exposed, and drained, and yet she was cared for, safe. They stayed like that for a little while longer, until Byleth removed herself from Hubert’s embrace, rolling her head around and testing her shoulder. Despite the fall and the arrow, she wasn’t too damaged, but they both needed to get back to the others, and dry clothes, made evident by the shaking.

“I have to get back to the others,” she said slowly standing, and looking for the direction of the village. There were no more sounds of battle, in fact the forested area in front of her looked like it had never been the grounds to bandits or pirates, or a small army of students standing in their way. Hubert stood to stand by her, running a hand through his half dry jet-black hair, watching her with an unnameable emotion.

“We should have Lindhardt look you over as well,” Hubert said extending his hand to her, expression calm, and one that Byleth simply trusted, despite his torments. She took it, happy to have him for support as they made their way back to the village. Judging from the sun’s position she had been away from her students for only a couple hours. Despite her concerns, she was gently distracted by the warmth of his hand as he led the way through the trees.

“Thank you,” she whispered to him, squeezing his hand just a little to convey her gratitude. Hubert did not turn to her, only gave a small squeeze in reply.  
_  
Hubert let go of her hand once they got into site of the student’s camp just outside of the Village. Byleth could see that her students were safe, joined with the Black Eagles, they were mostly gathering around the campfire, with their tents close by. Hubert led her to a tent that was set up a little further away from the others.

“Here, I will report to Claude and find Lindhardt for you. Perhaps, some dry clothes as well,” he scanned her from top to bottom. She must have looked like a wet cat, her hair drying in interesting ways, but shivering now that they had stopped walking. He opened up the canvas parting, ushering her in. 

There were two bed rolls laying side by side, with two packs placed in the corner. Byleth mused that this must have been Hubert’s tent, shared with Lindhardt. Byleth took a seat on the ground, not wanting to get anything wet. A few moment’s later the green haired mage popped in, it looked like he was awoken from a nap.

“Professor,” Lindhardt yawned, his blue eyes taking her in, “Glad to see you are safe, Claude was a bit of a mess until Hubert showed up. Now, lets see this arrow wound?” Byleth nodded and turned around for Lindhardt to inspect the healing job that Hubert had done. For the second time that day a gentle hand touched her skin. Although, Lindhardt’s touch was far lighter and cooler than Hubert’s. She could feel him poking some areas of her skin around the puncture.

“Looks like he managed to take care of the numbing poison, but I would like to heal up the skin a bit more. It isn’t Hubert’s area of expertise after all,” Lindhardt said gently. Byleth let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “But you really need to get you out of these wet clothes. Basic survival and all.”

Hubert just happened to walk in at the perfect moment, holding a small pile of clothes in his arms, he was already wearing dry clothes, to her surprise they were the academy’s summer uniform. Hubert placed the pile beside her.

Byleth looked back at the two, expressionless, waiting for them to giver her privacy. It took but a second for the two of them to clue in, both of their faces going flush. They both stood and left the tent to allow her to change. She quickly stripped off her wet clothes, only feeling some soreness in her shoulder. Byleth did have to raise her eyebrow at the clothes that were procured for her. It looked like a spare sweater that belonged to Felix, and shorts that must have belonged to Edelgard. 

‘Better than nothing’, came Sothis’ tired voice, ‘What a situation we landed ourselves in. Still, to have the dark mage be the one to save you from.”

Byleth all but breathed a sigh of relief when she was in her temporary attire, just in time as Hubert and Lindhardt returned.

“Alright, lay down,” Lindhardt said, his field training becoming more and more visible. Byleth was proud of his progress and did as commanded.

“Everyone is fine,” Hubert began taking a seat on his bed roll, as Lindhardt lifted the back of her shirt up. “The Knights should be arriving some time soon to help secure the area. Felix said that Declan is fine, just spooked and that you should see him as soon as your able.”

Byleth was happy to hear that everything was under control, only barely, she did run out of Divine Pulses, and they were completely overwhelmed and underprepared for a dual sided attacked like this. Especially herself, she should have been more aware of her surroundings, ever more so since she was riding Declan.

Lindhardt began to heal her skin, the feeling of white magic was cool and gentle. “Hubert, you realise that the dark magic you used to nullify the poison will leave a scar on the Professor, no?”. Dark magic scar? That was something new to her, but at the end of the day Hubert has saved her, a scar would be nothing new. 

“I did what had to be done,” came a cold reply from the dark mage who take moved to lay on his back, arm across his face covering his eyes.  
“Its like you intended to leave a mark,” Byleth heard Lindhardt whisper as he continue to mend the skin.

“Don’t worry, she left her own,” Byleth froze, she had after all bitten down on him… thankfully Lindhardt didn’t reply to Hubert’s remark.  
“It is fine Lindhardt,” Byleth managed to intervene, not wanting this conversation to continue in any fashion, “just another scar.”

“Very well,” Lindhardt replied in a sleepy tone, “I have done all that I can. Rest well, I have to go check on Hilda.” With that Lindhardt excused himself, leaving Byleth and Hubert alone. 

Nothing was said in the moments that passed, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Everything and yet nothing was running through her mind, tiredness finally catching up from the day’s events. Hubert then sat up, and moved closer to her. She moved her head to see him with a dark expression as he surveyed her exposed back. There was a small shock when his hand began to trace along the new scar, that same kind touch that saved her.

“Byleth…,” he said, “You will forever bare my mark.”

“I know.”

“Hmph, to think such a small arrow could nearly fell you,” he taunted, “I might be disappointed.”

Byleth wasn’t sure what sort of reaction he was hoping for, but she was far to worn to be bothered by his mood change.

“I nearly drowned once as a kid,” she began to say, “I still can’t swim.” Hubert raised an eyebrow, but then seemed bored by her confession, instead he pulled out the arrowhead from his pocket reminding Byleth of her weakness that day, and how she was in debt to the dark mage. 

“To give away your vulnerabilities so readily..”, he tone got a lot darker, “I am not sure I will spare the effort to spare you again.”

Byleth moved her head away from him, trying to hide the shame? That she felt. She was hitting her limit for emotions for the day. However, one question remained.

“Hubert, how did you now where I was?”, she asked in a curious tone, turning back to face him, only to see him close his eye. Was that a look of a painful memory?

“I saw you fall,” he finally said opening his brilliant eyes to look at her. His hand still tracing the scar. “Your wyvern’s roar…I do believe that it was he who throttled the pirates. By the time I got to the lake, the water had already settled.”

“In other words we got extremely lucky. If there had been no water below..” Sothis said in a shaky voice, “You must be more careful from now on.”

“Hubert, thank you for coming to save me,” Byleth said pulling down her sweater to break the contact, she needed to return to her own tent. “I will never regret the scar you chose to give me.”  
-


	3. Should I Fall - Divided Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth has a surprise for Byleth, a new path to tread, and Felix is a tag along for the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This chapter is just a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy some drabbles featuring Seteth and Felix. I know all of these tester writings are completely out of order, so they are more self indulgent than anything. Felix is always my go to unit, and I enjoyed his support conversations. Seteth took a little bit to warm up to, but he is also one of my favorites, hence why he is included. lol  
> Cheers!

Byleth sat at the edge of the pond after a particularly long day of one on one training with Claude and Ashe. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was fast approaching, and with some recent student transfers, both in and out, they all had their work cut out for them. Although progress was quick, her students still needed to get more familiar with one another.  
Byleth took a big bite from an apple she nabbed on her way through the dining hall, thinking about her upcoming afternoon session with Hilda, Lindhardt, and Marianne. Magic was not her forte per say, but she was secretly working to rectify that. Luckily, Lindhardt was a patient teacher and Flayn made the concepts of white magic easy enough to comprehend.   
She wasn’t worried about the battle, but there were a few students that could make things troublesome if they were not prepared. Lost in thought she did not see Seteth approach, with a surprising kind expression on his face.  
“Taking a break, are we?” he asked to announce his presence. Byleth replied with a nod and another bite of her apple. The church advisor had profoundly changed his tone of her since she managed to rescue Flayn from the Death Knight only two weeks prior. “Flayn has told me about your secret studies into magic. She has been praising your progress at every opportunity.”  
Byleth raised an eyebrow at the green haired man, followed by Seteth letting out a small chuckle at her curious reaction, as he took a seat by her at the water’s edge. His gaze turning to the pond, the sunlight of the day dancing along the delicate ripples of the water’s surface. It was a peaceful moment, the calm before the potential storm.  
“In fact, I would like to offer my assistance as well,” Seteth began, catching her interest, “As your students keep advancing in their classes, have you considered a path for yourself?”  
Byleth had to give pause to consider it. She was so focused on teaching her students and learning any gaps (like magic) that she hadn’t given it much thought at all so she shook her head in response. Seteth smiled kindly at her, seemingly making up his mind.  
“Very well, meet me at the Roost tomorrow at first light,” he said standing up as he made his way to leave, “I have something that may fix that. How do you feel about heights?”. Byleth tilted her head at him, wondering where he was going with this, just as curiosity bloomed within.  
~  
Byleth awoke early the following morning as instructed. She was excited for the promise that the day held, even if she didn’t show it like others would. There was an opportunity to learn something new, something that would potentially make her stronger, and allow her to keep advancing along with her Deers.  
Getting dressed for the day she grabbed a pair of grey pants and a long sleeved black knit that fit her snugly. She was thankful that Hilda had dragged her to the town for some shopping the other week.  
‘Really Professor? That’s all you own?” Hilda asked disappointingly, hands on her hips, towering over Byleth at her desk after class one day, “We need to fix that right away. You are more than just a mercenary! Don’t worry leave everything to me.”  
To finish up Byleth tossed on a pair of reinforced ankle boots ( a generous gift from Hilda for being so cooperative during the shopping trip) and quickly put her hair into a haphazard side braid before securing her dagger to her belt. Byleth then made her way to the dining hall to grab something to eat.   
Stepping out from her room, Byleth looked up to the sky. There were no clouds in sight, and the sky was at the cusp of seeing the day’s first light. It would be a good day.   
‘Here you are Professor,” said Merle, the kitchen attendant, handing over a big bowl of oatmeal with two hard boiled eggs and a peach on a tray. “you are up early today. Then again you ever are the busy body.”  
“Thank you,” Byleth said, letting out a small yawn and taking her tray to sit down. There were a couple other knights sitting further down, but she couldn’t be bothered to join them. Taking a seat she did see Felix enter the dining hall, looking like he had just finished his morning training session. After grabbing a tray of breakfast for his own he came to sit across Byleth saying a quick ‘morning’ to her before digging in.  
Byleth replied in kind between bites of oatmeal. They ate in silence, just like their sparring, words were not really needed between them. It was a comfortable understanding that they shared and that she cherished. Felix was becoming steadily stronger, but she did have to watch him carefully as he sometimes pushed himself too hard.  
Finishing her meal first, Byleth stood and instructed Felix to rest for the day, noting that they had trained quite hard the afternoon prior. The young swordsman looked cross for a moment but accepted her directions. Looking up to ask “Fine, but where are you headed this early?”  
Byleth motioned for him to follow along with her.  
~  
Seteth was already waiting for her, he was wearing a plan pair of academy pants and button up shirt that revealed a little bit of the muscle that he typically hid away underneath heavy robes, it really made him seem less ‘stiff’ overall.  
“Good morning Byleth, Felix,” he said nodding to Byleth’s tag along with a smile, “This will be useful for you too.” Motioning for them to follow him to the Roost.  
The Roost was home to the Knights & Academy’s wyvern fleet. It was a large pantheon structure that was at the back of the monastery. Typically, students were not permitted in the area, for obvious reasons. Adrenaline began to flow through Byleth as Seteth slid open the wooden door revealing a literal nest of beasts. Even Felix, at her side, was beginning to vibrate with anticipation, his eyes wide in wonder.  
Seteth smiled at them both, guiding them to s small area off to the side where Byleth recognized Seteth’s brown Wyvern ‘Vega’, whose scales sometimes shimmered gold in the right light. Beside Vega was a pitch-black wyvern, it sat patiently, watching them with amber eyes.  
“Byleth, I would like you to meet Declan,” Seteth said with pride in his voice, “He is all yours.”  
Byleth and Felix’s jaws both dropped uncharacteristically.   
“Seteth, you can’t be serious,” Byleth began, the words stumbling out of her mouth, but the man simply smiled back at her.  
“It is the least I can do for everything you have done, and as a way for an apology for how I treated you.” He added stroking Vega’s face. “Rhea approved the idea, and Declan stood out from the others. He is quite calm, and will grow even bigger yet.”  
Byleth slowly approached the wyvern, her knowledge of such creatures was limited, but even she could see the intelligence radiating from Declan’s eyes. The wyvern watched her approach with an outstretched hand, and then lowered his head to sniff at her. At moment of first contact Byleth’s breath hitched, it was not what she was expecting. Declan’s scales were warm and soft, like a well worn leather.  
“Excellent work, let him become accustomed to you,” Seteth advised, “I have been working with him a bit, but you are his master.” Byleth nodded never taking off her eyes from the magnificent beast. Declan in turn began to nuzzle her hand gently, seemingly happy with the outcome of pairings.  
“Looks like we are a team now’, she said to the beast, scratching underneath his chin.  
~

Byleth heard Felix grumble behind her as they prepared for Declan’s first flight. Seteth had given them both an extensive rundown of all the riding and tending basics. Byleth was pleased by how naturally it had come to her, and how Declan seemed to understand their situation. Felix also began asking questions and genuinely seemed to be interested in wyvern riding himself.  
“Afraid?” Byleth asked while looking back at Felix who was beginning to look a little nervous, especially now that he had his arms wrapped around her waist to hold on.  
“Lets get on with it,” the swordsman replied avoiding her gaze.   
Byleth turned her focus to Seteth who was mounting Vega, once settled he nodded towards her and then they took flight. Byleth followed suit, giving Declan a squeeze with her thighs and a verbal command. Declan spread out his leathery wings, stretching out as far as they would go and then, like Vega, effortlessly arose off the ground.  
It was an exhilarating feeling; one she would soon not forget.  
“This is incredible,” Byleth heard Felix say, loosening his grip on her just the slightest. Seteth nodded at them, motioning for them to follow behind. The idea of this maiden flight was to simply get used to being in the air and for how Declan handles.  
To her surprise the wyvern handled very naturally, and instinctively. He took cues from the slightest pressure and movement. Despite being so far from the ground Byleth had no fear and had trust in Declan.  
“I see how this would be incredibly useful in battle,” Felix commented, “I still can’t believe Seteth gifted you a wyvern.” Byleth nodded in agreement.  
After some gliding around the monastery Seteth called out to them to inform them that next they would be practising some dives from a higher altitude. “Remember to hold on with your legs, tuck yourself in, and let Declan do the work. He knows what to do.”  
Byleth nodded and followed Seteth higher into the sky, Felix’s grip re-tightening around her.  
“I promise you won’t fall,’ she teased, only earning a growl of displeasure from the swordsman.  
-  
Back at the Roost Felix helped Byleth off Declan, her legs unsteady for a few moments. The wyvern craned his neck and head towards her, seemingly mocking her and yet he was beeming with pride. Byleth smiled at the creature, scratching under his chin eliciting a content growl.  
“You did amazing,” she hummed to him as he melted to her touch. Felix was watching the exchange, arms crossed and leaning against the nearby fence.  
“I think its safe to say that you two have bonded well,” he said, with perhaps a hint of jealousy.   
“I have to agree as well,” came Seteth’s voice with Vega trudging behind him. “So Byleth, I would be more than happy to continue training you in the art of riding. You have an affinity for this.” Seteth was all but beaming when Byleth agreed, then turned to Felix.  
“What say you?” he asked, “Next time I can have an academy wyvern ready for you as well.”  
Byleth turned to see Felix’s response. If they were both wyvern riders… there were numerous of new strategies and gambits that could be utilized in the upcoming battle. Felix appeared to be mulling over the same possibilities as well, until Declan began to nudge his shoulder in what Byleth assumed was a ‘friendly push in the right direction’.  
“Yeah, Alright.I’d like that,” Felix said petting Declan, “Just another way to get stronger than before.”  
Seteth nodded in agreement.  
“Very well, same time next week.”  
~ * ~ * ~ *


	4. Should I Fall - Divided Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt Falls.  
> Byleth Screams.  
> Declan Roars.  
> Everything happened at once, and then time kept moving forward. That day would stand out in her student’s memory for a lifetime and more.
> 
> A dual perspective telling of the death of the Blade Breaker featuring Felix and Hubert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of writing. It has been raining non stop and this sort of just fell together. Please let me know what you think and leave a kudos if you enjoyed my attempt!  
> Thank you!

Jeralt Falls.  
Byleth Screams.  
Declan Roars.  
Everything happened at once, and then time kept moving forward. That day would stand out in her student’s memory for a lifetime and more.  
~  
Felix  
Felix stopped walking when he heard Declan’s roar, and then the chill went up his spine. He was not one to typically jump on a gut feeling, but something was wrong, very wrong. Felix had been around Declan long enough to be able to tell the tones within the creature’s cries. The other Deers stopped and looked at each other. Claude was the one who picked up Felix’s expression of immediate concern, but Felix didn’t wait to say anything.  
“Hubert, Lindhardt, come with me,” he immediately commanded, the two Eagles nodded in unison, “Claude send someone to get the knights. We need to find Byleth.”  
“Right,” Claude nodded, instructing Lorenz to ride back to monastery at full speed, and for Hilda and Marianne to stay with the students, “I’ll catch up with you shortly.”  
They ran as fast as they could back to the abandoned church, the mud slowing their efforts, and the rain making their efforts slowed. Felix’s mind was racing, thinking about how they shouldn’t have split up like they did, questioning every single move they made during this mission. The demonic beasts…  
The three of them immediately froze when they witnessed the scene that awaited them. The sword of the creator thrown into the grass; Declan was encircling a Byleth who was crouched over a form of a body. When Declan saw them he protectively stood in front of Byleth, blocking their few, letting out a low growl.  
“Approach slowly, he won’t attack us if he can see us better,” Felix confirmed, making deliberate steps closer. Lindhardt nodded, following suit, while Hubert looked around at the surrounding area, summoning magic into his hands defensively.  
Declan let out another warning growl, lowering his head and spreading his wings out to maximum extension. The creature’s eyes were wide, it revealed to Felix that he was scared, something had happened to Byleth.  
“Declan, its ok,” Felix extended out his hand for Declan, “We need to help her.”  
Slowly the wyvern folded in his wings, nuzzling into Felix’s hand with a sad whine.  
“The Captain…,” Lindhardt said passing the wyvern to kneel by Byleth, Felix watched as the mage’s face lost all colour. That was all Felix needed to know, the Blade Breaker was dead.   
“Felix, the enemy may still be around,” Hubert said his eyes never breaking away from Byleth, “We need to get them out of the rain. Can you control Declan?” Felix nodded a reply, reaching for the wyverns harness as Hubert knelt by Byleth. The two Eagles exchanged a few words and then began to work on sealing the wound on the Captain as Byleth clung to her father’s chest, cradling his head on her lap.  
Felix couldn’t see her expression, but he heard her sobs, the rain covering any and all tears that fell from her eyes. Felix’s throat grew tight, the feeling of loss all to familiar from his own past, and to witness his proud teacher break, but what was he to expect? He knew very well that her and the Captain were incredibly close, in their own way.   
Felix gave his head a shake, looking away from Byleth to scan the surroundings, as best as he could, for any lingering foes or at least some sign of Claude. Declan nudged into Felix’s chest, alerting him to someone approaching from the south. Felix drew his sword and took a step forward.  
“Lower your sword Felix,” the figure turned out to be Seteth with Claude in tow, “What has happened here?” Claude froze, his eyes growing wide in shock when he saw what Declan was working to hide, the wyvern so protective of its his master. Seteth followed his gaze, the same shock flooding his expression.  
Felix pulled Declan to the side, allowing them to walk past. Hubert said a few words to Seteth who nodded solemnly and then tried to console Byleth into standing, but the woman refused to budge. Claude stepped in on the other side to try and unhook her arms, but still she clung onto her only family. Felix’s grip on Declan’s harness tightened until his hand went numb.  
It wasn’t until Hubert reached over and used his magic to put Byleth into a slumber that they were able to pull her away.   
“What the hell do you think your doing?!,” Felix yelled, to simply knock her out at a moment like this was unforgiveable, even Declan let out a dangerous yell as Hubert picked up the unconscious Byleth into his arms. “She deserves to grieve! To feel this! And you just took that away!”   
Claude stood to try and calm Felix down, but he was not about to back down, especially against the dark mage who had an unsettling interest in his professor. As Seteth laid his cloak over Jeralt, Lindhardt was checking over Byleth for wounds. The sight pissed Felix off even more and Claude had to grab both his shoulders to redirect his focus.  
“Felix, can you lead the Knights here and then help escort the remaining students back to the Academy?”, he asked in authoritative tone that Felix had never heard before, “You are the only one who can ride Declan.”  
Felix shrugged off Claude’s grip, throwing one last scowl over to Hubert who was watching him equally carefully as he mounted Declan.  
“She will never forgive you for this,” he spat the words at Hubert.  
“Felix,” Claude warned.  
Hubert  
Hubert heard the cry from a familiar wyvern, causing him to stop in place and to look back to where they had left the Professor and the Captain behind. Then the Kingdom’s wolf was commanding him and Lindhardt to follow. Never would he have thought of the sight that would be awaiting them.  
Declan, Byleth’s wyvern was standing defensively in their way, friend or foe, the creature did not want them near, but Felix had managed to calm him down revealing Byleth crouched over the body of her father. Hubert’s eyes immediately narrowed and scanned the area surrounding them. The enemy could still be at hand.  
Lindhardt knelt by their professor, she sobs could be heard over the harsh rains. Hubert then told Felix to control Declan and to watch for the foe as he went to kneel by Byleth.   
Lindhardt’s face revealed all that Hubert needed to confirm.  
“He is gone,” Lindhardt said weakly trying in vain to use white magic to heal him. Hubert glanced at Byleth, she was holding on to her father with everything she had.  
“Lindhardt help me heal the wound to stop the bleeding, “Hubert said in a firm voice knowing the mage had a great dislike for blood, and already a pool was forming by them. “Focus,”  
Lindhardt gave a small nod as he drew up white magic in his hands with Hubert following suit, his gaze returning over to Byleth who was shaking and silently screaming. Hubert didn’t know how much time had passed until he saw Seteth appear at her side gently trying to remove her. Byleth refused to let go, shaking her head over and over despite Seteth’s urging. Claude appeared on her other side, gently trying the same, but still Byleth refused, she tried to speak but there was no voice anymore, it was so hoarse from her cries.   
Seteth and Claude sat back for a moment, trying to decide the best way to go about removing Byleth.  
“Lindhardt, that’s enough. You two have done well,” Seteth said sadly, “There isn’t anything else to be done, except get them back to the monastery.”  
Lindhardt withdrew his hands, now covered in blood, leaving the green haired mage in his own state of shock.   
“Allow me,” Hubert said reaching out to Byleth’s forehead, placing a sleeping spell on her. She tried to fight it, looking back at him, her expression was hurt, her eyes furious, but eventually she slumped over. Seteth frowned at Hubert but did not comment. As Hubert picked up the professor with some help from Lindhardt, Felix began to raise his voice against Hubert.  
“What the hell do you think your doing?!,” Felix yelled, “She deserves to grieve! To feel this! And you just took that away!”  
Hubert stared back at Felix, a rage within beginning to boil. He did not care for the Kingdom Wolf, although he did respect his strength, but Felix could not know what Byleth needed at that moment. Claude took that moment to intervene, stepping between them, and Seteth covered Jeralt with his cloak.  
Declan’s amber eyes were as striking as Felix’s, looking over at the Byleth in his arms with concern and worry. Hubert looked down at Byleth who’s eyebrows were knitted in grief and pain.   
“Let me check her as well, I saw some blood,” Lindhardt stood and crossed over to him, Hubert doing his best to hold Byleth steady as Lindhardt checked her side, finding a couple minor gashes.  
Claude had sent Felix and Declan away, returning his attention to Byleth. Hubert held Byleth tighter, he didn’t trust the Kingdom Wolf, but he trusted the Golden Deer house leader even less. Perhaps, Hubert saw something within himself in Claude that made him overly cautious around the schemer.  
“You should all return to the monastery now,” Seteth said, breaking the tension that was beginning to wrap around them. “The Knights will be here shortly. I will stand guard.”  
Lindhardt nodded to Seteth, and gave Byleth one more glance before leading the way, followed by Hubert, and then Claude at the end. 

Jeralt was dead.  
Byleth was lost in a dreamless sleep.  
Declan grieved for his master.  
Everything happened at once, and then time kept moving forward. That day would stand out in her student’s memory for a lifetime and more.


	5. Should I Fall - Divided Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Eagle and Lion has concluded, however at what cost? Hubert's act of kindness might have costed him more that the battle and Edelgard's pride, but Byleth might be prepared to turn back time to put things on a different path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here is the final instalment of my tester drabbles. I have not decided if I want to continue doing one shots or if I want to commit to a longer, more in depth story telling. Please leave a comment if you have a suggestion or comment.  
> thank you for stopping by!  
> Ps: I might re-upload the chapters so the timeline fits a bit better, and edit the tags to better reflect the content. Learning as we go.

Should I Fall – Divided Blades

“The winners of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion are the Golden Deers!”  
Cheers erupted all around her as her students raised their weapons in celebration of their hard-fought victory.  
Byleth sheathed her sword, watching her Deers as they congratulated one another, Hilda all but knocked over Marianne with a surprise hug, and from what she could see no one had sustained any injuries. They deserved this moment, they worked incredibly hard to claim this victory.  
According to Claude there was to be celebrations later back at the camp outside of Gronder Field with the other two houses. Although, Byleth wanted to avoid the gathering and would have preferred to spend the evening fishing Claude made sure she had no chance to escape.  
“Teach, we can’t celebrate without you,” he told her with a wink, essentially caging her from any chance of escaping and just to be sure he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to drag her along.  
At the camp everyone used the afternoon to rest and relax, recounting and discussing the battle. Byleth managed to escape Claude to freshen up and remove her outer armor in her tent. She was distracted by couldn’t help it.  
“That mage certainly has you lost in thought,” noted Sothis in a teasing tone, “He always seems to have his eyes on you. Then again, the same can be said for you.”  
Byleth let out a sigh once she tossed her shoulder armour and arm guards to the ground. Sothis was correct, Hubert did always seem to be watching her, but he also made his reasoning clear. ‘All for Lady Edelgard’ and today Byleth saw how ruthless he could be in battle.  
“Still, if he was your opponent why did he save you from that stray fireball (courtesy of Annette)?” Sothis asked recalling the incident.  
Byleth was preparing to face down Ferdinand, Hubert had come out of nowhere and pulled her out of the way of a stray magical attack that caused the near by tree to explode in flames. That moment only lasted a second as they both looked at each other, confused and perhaps a little dumbfounded by their reactions. Claude’s arrow brought them back to the present where they then fought in earnest without risk of hellish fire balls.  
Byleth could still feel Hubert’s grip on her wrist, it was strong and gentle at the same time.  
“Ar-are you blushing? That is a blush!” Sothis cried out of excitement, causing Byetlh to wince at the loudness within her mind, “I dare to say you have a crush on the brooding mage!”  
Byleth shook her head vehemently in protest as she searched her pack for a change of clothes so she could get out of the dirt and mud ones she currently wore. Sothis continued to tease her as she got changed into a brown long sleeve sweater and pair of green shorts, swearing that Hilda was having too much fun helping her ‘expand her fashion horizons’.  
“You should talk to him at the celebrations,” Sothis urged, the tone of a schemer all to familiar to Byleth. “ Please, I can out scheme that Alliance boy anytime.” Byleth all but rolled her eyes as she undid her rushed braid from the morning letting her hair loose in its own craziness of waves of deep teal.  
“Hey Teach! Are you done hiding away?” came Claudes voice from outside of her tent, “Looks like supper is about ready.” Byleth stepped out almost crashing into Claude who was literally just outside the canvas door roll.  
Claude stumbled back and quickly regained his composure, eyes sparkling away as if he had some plan up his sleeve, which he always did. Byleth crossed her arms and tried to decipher what the young von Reigan was after.  
“Aww don’t look at me like that, you will make me blush,” Claude teased grabbing her hand, “Come one we gotta beat Raphael to the food line.”  
Supper was enjoyable, the ‘celebration’ was nothing more than vegetable stew cooked in a giant pot over a fire, yet it was a perfect way to end the day. Everyone seemed happy, chatting away, like they were not all pitted against each other but a few hours prior. Byleth sat with Claude and Dimitri who were discussing which gambits they wished they would have used differently. Dedue and Lindhardt sat close by, half listening and enjoying the evening.  
Byleth finished up her stew and was able to slip away from her captor. Although she was quickly absorbed into another chatty group for awhile before she was able to clean her dish and step away from the camp ground.  
She decided to take a walk along the river, taking in the serenity of the soon coming evening with only the sound of the running water and birds to accompany her. Byleth was some ways down the river when she noticed Hubert and Edelgard having a heated discussion by the trees. She couldn’t hear exactly what was being said as she kept walking, but she had to assume it had something to do with the battle.  
“Perhaps his master is angry of how he saved you earlier,” Sothis offered, sounding just as curious as she was, “If that spell actually made contact with you, you would have been severely injured!”  
Byleth knew this to be true, and she still had to thank Hubert for saving her. Edelgard was the first to notice her walking along, at first she glared at the professor, but then sighed and said a few more words to Hubert before walking off in the direction of the camp.  
“The mage approaches!” Sothis said excitedly before dimming into the back of Byleth’s mind. It was true Hubert was walking over to her, although his eyes were down cast, avoiding her gaze as if she were too bright for him to handle.  
“Might I join you?” he asked when he caught up to her, with a nod in reply they continued on. Byleth watched him from the corner of her eyes, but she found that his expression gave nothing away and she was not about to pry into matters that were not her own. However, after a little while Hubert broke the silence.  
“The Golden Deers surpassed my expectations during the battle today. That is in credit to your leadership.” He said looking forward, “Claude seems to never be to far away from you.”  
“They have been working hard for this day,” Byleth replied in kind, “Hubert, thank you for saving me earlier.”  
Hubert closed his eyes seemingly wanting to forget that incident, but carried on, “I didn’t necessarily mean to save you. It just happened.”  
“Oh.” Byleth wasn’t sure what she expected him to say, but even that result left her a little put off. “The Black Eagles did very well. You have become a lot stronger since the mock battle.”  
Hubert smiled sadly at her, the first time they looked at one another since earlier.  
“We had to do our best to ensure victory, however it was not enough and it may have been due to my carelessness,” did that mean Edelgard was in fact scolding him for saving her? “I assure you if we were to have a similar battle it would not be a repeat of today’s defeat.” Those words sent a chill up her spine, the menace behind his words were cold like steel.  
“Hubert, why did you step in to save me?” she was finally able to ask him. Hubert stopped walking, balling his hands into tight fists that seemed to shake with anger.  
“I don’t know.” He grated, eyes aflame with hate and regret causing Byleth to wonder if it had simply been reflex, and it truly meant nothing. Although, she did not know what she wanted from this. “But it costed us the victory. Lady Edelgard is furious and I have no answer for her either.”  
“Huh, how curious,” Sothis pipped up in the back of her mind, “It is as if his body acted purely on its own.”  
Byleth had no words of comfort to offer, and did not know how to approach Hubert. He was a strange energy that constantly drew her into his mysteries, but there were limits, certain lines to be maintained… until Hubert reached for her hand, clasping it gently as if he was testing to ensure that she was real.  
“You are real, you are indeed with me here now,” he whispered as he placed her hand over his heart, pressing it into himself so that she could feel his heart beat, “ In that moment I saw a vision of you, but the time and place didn’t seem to fit, but there was fire all around and you…”  
Byleth was speechless, did Hubert have some vision of her from a different time?  
“However, that mistake has costed us,” Hubert said back into his dark, steel, cold tone, but it didn’t match the gentle way he was still holding her hand, “You confound me, and yet, you cannot be trusted.”  
“Hubert…”, Byleth said softly not knowing how to comfort a man whose wound was not physical. All she could do was listen to him, and try her best to understand the complex range of emotions that he was going through, that she had absolutely no experience with, “ we cannot go back.”  
What lies she was spilling, of course she could go back, but what would that truly cost her? Was pride getting in her way or was she truly willing to turn back the hands of time in order to satisfy the pride of another house? She was confused, unsure of how todays actions would affect the future flow of time, and then there was Hubert’s vision. What had he truly seen for him to reach out?  
“No, things will never be as they were before,” Hubert concluded releasing her hand, “and I won’t regret my actions either.” Byleth silently agreed, they could only move forward from here no matter what the future held.  
Without thinking she gave Hubert a quick little kiss on his cheek, surprising them both into a stunned silence.  
“My my my!” Sothis chuckled,  
~ * ~ * ~ *


End file.
